marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Connors (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Dr. Curt Connors (father) Martha Connors (mother) unnamed aunt | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, formerly Florida | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former student | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by the Connors Formula | PlaceOfBirth = Florida | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 6 | Death = | Quotation = You keep sssaying you want to protect me, but I think that's a lie! I know what you're really ssscared of, dad -- you're afraid I'm gonna be a monssster like you! | Speaker = Billy Connors | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 14 | HistoryText = Early Life William "Billy" Connors was born and raised in Florida the son of Martha and Dr. Curtis Connors. When his father was injured in a accident they moved to New York City so he could carry out research. The Lizard Billy's father used the Connors Formula to regrow his arm much to the joy of his family. The process had a side effect it turned him into a monstrous "Lizard". Billy was saved by Spider-Man when the Lizard attacked and tried to eat him. Return of the Lizard Billy father become the Lizard again The Lizard went to Dr. Connor’s lab to find a formula to transform reptiles to his personal army. Since his reptilian brain can’t understand Doc Connors notes, he wrecks the lab waking Mrs. Connors and Billy up and goes to find Dr. Connor himself, not knowing they are one and the same. Spidey found him and returned him to normal. Maggia Later, Billy was kidnapped by the Maggia, along with his mother, to compel his father to decipher the Lifeline Tablet's secret code. After being moved into the Galby Building, they both were rescued by Spider-Man . He and his mother were brought to a safe place by Spider-Man, who vowed to find Lizard and change him back to human form. Having heard of the Human Torch's inclusion in the battle, the anguished youth raced through the streets until he found Spider-Man carrying an unconscious Lizard. As soon as the reptilian creature broke free, he threatened the boy until Spider-Man dehydrated him and he became human again, reuniting with his child and his wife. Stegron Stegron returned and kidnapped Billy and then leaves instructions for Curt to follow else he will kill Billy. While at the Connors home, Curt talks his wife out of calling the police, and realizes that he's turning into the Lizard once more, and fights off the change. However his will was not strong enough and he became the Lizard again. Spidey went to Doc Connors for help with Stegron only to find he has become the Lizard once more. The Lizard escapes and hunted down Stegron who had reanimated a group of Dinosaurs. The two battled while Spidey incapacitated the Lizard with a chemically treated webbing which restores the Lizard back to his human form. Now cured Doc Connors reverse the effects of the device returning the dinosaurs to bone. Owl His father became the Lizard again to rescue Billy and his mom from the Owl. Inferno At ESU, Inferno's demonic energy turned Doc Connors into the Lizard again. Billy and Martha tried to find him. At ESU, a possessed Officer Murphy led Martha and Billy into a demon trap. Lizard arrived and fought the demons. After stopping the demons, Lizard attacked his family himself but Spidey arrives and doses him with antidote that, due to the demonic nature of this transformation, has no effect. He then shocks him with a power cable that turns him back to Connors. Afraid for their safety, Curt tells Martha and Billy they must leave him. Lizard, Jr. The Lizard resurfaced to face Spider-Man with the aid of a pint-sized "twin" of himself, who was revealed to be none other than his son, Billy. Curt had injected Billy with the Lizard formula while under the influence of a mysterious meteorite that caused savage behavior in those within range of its radiation. Both the Lizard and "Lizard Junior" were eventually captured and transformed back to humans. Cancer Billy and his mom were diagnosed with cancer. They had been exposed to carcinogens while living next to the Monnano Corporation. Martha died, and Billy barely survived. Billy went to live with his aunt, and the stress caused his father to become the Lizard again. Death After Lizard returned and was able to kill and eat Billy, Curt's consciousness was destroyed and a new version of Lizard, the Shed, was created. It possesses Connors' intellect and new powers. Spider-Man tried to defeat him but he failed. Dead No More A couple of years later, the Jackal brought both Billy and his mom back to life, in order to convince Curt Connors, whose mind was trapped in the Lizard's body, to work for him. When the Carrion Virus broke out, Martha and Billy were also infected which led Connors to try find a way to cure them and eventually injected them with the Lizard formula and turning them into Lizard-Human hybrids. Then they started living peacefully in the sewers and getting regular visits from Peter and Mary Jane. However, Billy wanted to return on the surface and attend school, stating that also other kids with unusual features go to school. This angered Connors who kept refusing his son's pleas, which made Billy to become a rebel. Hunted After disobeying his father and escaping into the surface, he is captured by Kraven the Hunter as part of his game. After being caged, Spider-Man learns that Connors had brought his son to Doctor Strange, who told him that for unknown reasons, Billy's soul was indeed that of the original, making Connors to do anything for his son. | Powers = Lizard Physiology: While transformed into The Lizard, Connors possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. * Superhuman Strength: Connors himself has the normal physical strength of a human male of his age, height, and build that engages in little regular exercise. While transformed, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 12 tons. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap about 18 feet into the air. * Superhuman Speed: While transformed, Connors can run and move at speeds greater than that of the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 45 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: While transformed, Connors' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: While transformed, Connors' scaly skin and superhumanly enhanced bodily tissues provide him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and small caliber bullets without sustaining injury. * Superhuman Agility: In his transformed state, Connors' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Connors' reflexes are similarly enhanced while transformed and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite The Lizard's physical durability, he can sustaining physical injury. However, if injured, his body is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While transformed, Connors' healing powers are developed to the point where he can fully regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. * Tail: While transformed, Connors has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon. He is capable of whipping his tail at speeds of at least 70 miles per hour. Considering his strength and physical toughness, he can generate enough force to shatter concrete. Like some geckos, The Lizard can detach his tail and grow a new one. * Fangs & Claws: While transformed, Connors' fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. His mouth is also filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that he can use as offensive weapons in close combat situations. * Wall Crawling: As the Lizard, Connors has the same adhesive properties that a gecko has, which allows him to scale walls. This was demonstrated in his first appearance when fighting Spider-Man. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Billy used a social network account under a fake name to talk to his old friends. * Billy is currently 12 years old, despite this he was stated to be 13 years old in , years prior. However, it's possible his death and subsequent resurrection "stalled" his aging in the time between. * His birthday is August thirty-first. | Links = | Wikipedia = Billy Connors (comics) }} Category:Connors Family Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Connors Formula Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Reptilian Form Category:Social Network Users